


Easier Than Telling The Truth

by perniciousanarchy



Category: Disgaea (Games), Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perniciousanarchy/pseuds/perniciousanarchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You think I don't notice. You do your best to hide it from me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easier Than Telling The Truth

You think I don't notice. You do your best to hide it from me.

The way that your eyes linger on her, how you whisper words to her in passing. How the both of you lag at the back of our group as we walk, talking and laughing, her hand in yours. How I always end up waking up at night to your absence- how couldn't I notice, my Lord?

How could I not notice, when we've always been inseparable?

I see how your eyes soften when you believe no one to be looking, as you stare absently into the distance. You've always worn your heart on your sleeve, my Lord. I know you better than anyone, most certainly better than she does. How could I not know what you're thinking about?

I know you're concerned, my Lord- you've noticed, too. How I've changed, and how increasingly distant I've become. I believed myself to be better at hiding these things- perhaps you know me better than anyone, as well?

If that is the case, it's simply an inconvenience now. It won't do if I'm causing you to feel any unnecessary stress or guilt. 

If my Lord is happy, then that is the most I could ever wish for.

So the next time you ask me,

"Fenrich, is anything the matter?"

I'll simply roll my eyes at your concern, as if it was unneeded, and- as much as it kills me inside- give you the most easy-going grin I can muster as I reply,

"Of course not, my Lord."


End file.
